


Upside Down

by InvisibleInscriptions



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleInscriptions/pseuds/InvisibleInscriptions
Summary: The smell of coffee, the weight of textbooks, the empty wallet, Leorio knew all of it too well. However, one thing he absolutely never thought he would know was the strange blond male who strutted around the campus library as though no one else could see him. Slowly, despite their odd meeting, the two learn to find comfort in each other.Until small oddities add up and cascade into a hurricane of trouble when Gon dies, but simultaneously is alive thanks to a Grim Reaper refusing to take his soul.Leorio really doesn't understand how his budding relationship with a cute blond lead him into a world of supernatural where Leorio is learning more about himself than he should. And, somehow, Leorio ends up being a fugitive of the supernatural law, all the while under the protection of a rouge Grim Reaper and a powerful, vengeful, Arbitrator.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uh yeah, this starts off as a uni domestic au but the world turns pretty supernatural later. That was the intent but the summery spoils it so oh well. This is old. Like all my work. I never am able to post until years later because anxiety is fun.

Leorio was irritated.

 

While some people, mainly Leorio’s roommate Hanzo, may argue that Leorio being irritated was like water being wet, Leorio didn’t think that they understood what Leorio was like when he was actually irritated.

 

Like right now, for example.

 

Tapping his foot impatiently, Leorio tried to remember when this had all started. When this little buzzing fly had turned into a swarm of humming bees.

 

It had started a year ago, back when Leorio was still in his first year at Creston University. Ah, the memories of innocent youth.

 

Leorio had walked into the library, like any good student would do when there was a test that they had not studied enough for a mere day away. Innocently, Leorio had found a study table and went to go find a book on the topic he needed to practice.

 

That was when he saw, _him._

 

Leorio’s frowned deepened at the memory. An almost bitter taste seemed on fill Leorio’s mouth.

 

Pressed up against the corner of a shelf, a person with mountains of books curtaining them read leisurely. They sat with their head propped up against the shelf, their back flat on the ground, and one leg was propped up over the. The person acted as though they owned the library, or that they were in their own little bubble and nothing around them was there.

 

Sure, it was a secluded corner of the library, caged by an aisle of shelves, but Leorio thought it was down right disrespectful. This was a public library, not someone’s bedroom!

 

Leorio wanted to give this person a peace of his mind, right then and there, but he then remembered that he didn’t have time to waste; every moment he spent could have been spent studying.

 

So, Leorio had pushed up his glasses with dissatisfied snort and began to examine the shelf behind the rude person for the book he needed.

 

That was a year ago.

 

Leorio was a creature of habit, he couldn’t help it, so he had a set time that he would come into the library to study, a set spot, and all those routinely things.

 

Everyday, Leorio saw that same person, sitting in some odd way in the library. This person never was studying, never had a binder, but was always reading books from every topic. Not to mention, the person was always alone. Leorio was of the opinion that this person was simply a queer breed of a lone wolf.

 

It was weird, that Leorio was certain of. Leorio was peeved at the consistent displays of disrespect towards the library, but simultaneously, Leorio was curious. Anyone would be curious, if they saw a person, in a university library, never studying and sitting oddly everyday.

 

No matter how irked Leorio was with this stranger’s antics, Leorio never approached them. It was annoying, but Leorio could live with it. Leorio could live with the stranger sitting on desks, walking on desks, building pyramids of books, and even rolling on the library floor with a book in hand.

 

However, today was where Leorio drew the line. Today, a year later, was when Leorio put his foot down. This disrespect had gone too far this time.

 

 _Atop_ one of the large shelves, a familiar blond lay, turned on their side, reading a book; like a bird nesting atop a fire hydrant, it was plain wrong.

 

Leorio could see them from halfway across the room, as noticeable a neon sign.  

 

“Why isn’t anybody stopping this?!” Leorio muttered, storming over to the shelf. “How can people study when there is a person on a shelf! Madness, its madness! People these days, they- ”

 

Inhaling sharply, Leorio gave the shelf a light kick, feeling more like he had just kicked an alarm he was not supposed to pull. “Get off the damn shelf!” Leorio ordered.

 

To Leorio’s surprise, the blond looked up from their book, the first time Leorio had ever gotten a good look at their face, and they looked at Leorio with their mouth agape. Surprised, if Leorio had to guess.

 

Which only made Leorio’s anger grow. “What? Did you think nobody was ever gonna call you out for what you’re doing? That’s arrogant of you!”

 

There was a moment of pause, Leorio seething and the blond looking incredulous.

 

 _What was their problem?_  Leorio crossed his arms and stood his ground.

 

In a swift movement, the blond jumped off the shelf and landed neatly beside Leorio. If the tall man wasn’t trying his best to look imposing, he would have looked more awed by the graceful movement just displayed.

 

“Is it wrong to read in a library?” The blond narrowed their eyes. Their voice was mellow, even with a sardonic tone interwoven in their words. 

 

Now that the blond was standing, Leorio was able to get a good look a their face.

 

Androgynous, was the first word that came to Leorio’s mind, followed by the word, pretty. Their skin was smooth and pale. Jaw sharp enough to be male, but not enough to be sure. Their eyes were a light brown, like the colour of murky water.

 

“It’s wrong to sit on shelves! Get some manners!” Leorio pointed a finger accusingly, trying hard to stay angry rather than curious.

 

“Please,” the person tucked a strand of their shoulder length hair behind their ear, exposing a hanging red earring, “don’t talk to me about manners when you are the one shouting in a library.”

 

Leorio made a strangled sound because, this infuriating tiny person, had a point. Naturally, that made the situation all the more infuriating. Leorio had expected to be ignored, or laughed at, but instead, Leorio got sass. Ready to blow, like a volcano’s tremors, Leorio took a deep breath-

 

“I’m Kurapika,” the blond held out a hand abruptly, which Leorio had not been expecting. With a sigh, Kurapika glanced once around the library. “I apologize if my behavior caused you a disturbance.”

 

No, Leorio had not been expecting this. His anger deflated at the apology, curiosity taking over.  Leorio had anticipated an argument, not an apology.

 

A blush creeping up his cheeks, Leorio took Kurapika’s hand. “I’m Leorio, as long as you understand I guess.” Leorio let his eyes scan Kurapika’s body.

 

Kurapika was wearing a button up white shirt with the sleeves folded up to their elbows and black pants. Their frame was slender and they stood a head shorter than Leorio.

 

“I am male, just so you know,” Kurapika crossed his arms, the corners of his lips turning up.

 

Before Leorio could respond, Kurapika paced over to the desk that Leorio usually sat at.

 

“You are going to study, if I am not mistaken? I am going to go grab a coffee. Do you want one, as an apology for disturbing you with my bad manner every day?” Kurapika offered, his face rather stoic, as though he were not frazzled at all by Leorio yelling at him moment earlier.

 

“We could just go together, I’ll study after,” Leorio found himself saying before he registered the words.

 

So what? Leorio was interested in the cute weirdo blond who may be slightly more polite than Leorio was under the impression of originally.

 

Now, Kurapika looked slightly taken aback. The expression was like a startled cat, Leorio thought. “If you would like to come, I am not opposed to it.”

 

“Let’s go then,” Leorio packed his books, wondering how exactly his days plans had gotten spontaneously messed up. First year Leorio would have laughed if someone told him what had just happened.

 

Current Leorio was having a hard time understanding what had happened as well.

 


	2. Chapter 2

It was cold outside, Leorio shivered, zipping up his jacket further. As if to further drive home Leorio's point, the vengeful wind pushed harder. Leorio cursed and wished that nature would comply with his thoughts when they weren't against him.  

 

Kurapika still had his sleeves folded back and Leorio wondered how the man wasn’t dying of hypothermia. He was rather thin, looked like the type to feel the cold down to his bones, but his face gave no indication of animadversion to the hissing winds. 

 

“Cold, Leorio?” Kurapika smirked tilting his face up to Leorio, his eyes dancing with mirth. 

 

Leorio pulled up his scarf bashfull. Male or female, Kurapika was cute either way. It wasn’t as though Leorio was having a sexuality crisis, he had accepted his attraction as a pansexual person during his final year of high school. Rather than the realization hitting him like a tsunami, it had come more as the acceptance of water being wet. 

 

“I’m a normal guy, you are the inhumane one! How are you not cold?” Leorio shoved his hands deeper in his pockets to prove his point. Why should he feel ashamed of feeling cold? Kurapika was the abnormal one here, in more ways than one. Prancing on shelves, not feeling the cold, Leorio could only take so much abnormality.  

 

Kurapika’s smirk grew into a smile as though Leorio had compliment Kurapika. “Maybe I am not human. I was reading a book on different types of spirits before you got me off the shelf.”

 

And an abnormality cute smile.

 

Leorio scoffed. “You probably aren’t human. No human would sit on a shelf like that. It’s mystery how you were never kicked out of the library.”

 

Kurapika hummed at that. “I’m just lucky. Nobody is ever in that corner except you, most of the time. What are you studying?” The explanation, Leorio found, was convenient, but not untrue. Still, Leorio knew what being brushed off felt like. Maybe Kurapika was flustered about being discovered, but was hiding it?  

 

“I plan to go into medicine,” Leorio answered honestly. Letting out an exasperated sigh, shoulders sagging along with the condensed puff of air,  “That dream feels far away, with these damn tuition fees!”

 

“The system doesn’t work very well,” Kurapika agreed with a curt nod, looking amused at Leorio's theatrics. 

 

“Money makes the world go round! You have it and you can get anything,” Leorio snorted.

 

Kurapika frowned and clicked his tongue, the amused glint in his eyes fading. Angling his body away, Kurapika's tone was haughty. “I didn’t think someone who is aiming to be a doctor would say something like that. Isn’t the money just a bonus in noble professions?”

 

“It’s a welcome bonus,” Leorio admitted frankly, slightly defensive,  “too much money never killed anyone!" 

 

“Actually-“ Kurapika began, waving his finger as though he were about to give a lecture.

 

“What are you studying?” Leorio cut Kurapika off before he went on a tangent. Kurapika, Leorio noticed, was a lecturer by heart. A trait both endearing, and slightly irritating to Leorio. “To be honest, I wondered that a lot. I never thought I would talk to you, it feels weird now that I am actually talking to you, but you always read books from random genres so I couldn’t figure out what you were studying.”

 

“I don’t study in the library, I do that at home. I just read at the library. I’m in a literature program right now with the intention of studying law,” Kurapika explained without missing a beat. He was more interested in Leorio. “You have been paying attention to me for a long time?”

 

Leorio looked away. “It’s not like that, I just noticed you. Hard to miss when you were surrounded by a pile of books at the weirdest places.”

 

Kurapika chuckled at that, Leorio decided that he liked the sound.

 

Holding the door open, Kurapika let Leorio inside the coffee shop.

 

A breath of warm air caressed Leorio’s face as he entered the shop, thawing out his tingling skin and fogging up his glasses. It smelled like coffee, which was to be expected. Nevertheless, it was a welcomed scent.

 

The shop was small, but full of students. The bane of being on campus. 

 

Luckily, there was a table open. Kurapika grabbed it and told Leorio his order.

 

With two warm cups of coffee in his hand, Leorio weaved his lanky limbs through the sea of students to Kurapika’s table.

 

“Is it always this crowded?” Leorio mumbled, taking a seat. He knew that he was tall, but he felt it ten times more when he was in a swarm.  

 

“Is this always a university?” Kurapika raised an eyebrow, taking the coffee from Leorio.

 

“Were you always this cheeky?” Leorio raised an eyebrow in response.

 

Kurapika leaned back in his seat, his fingers in an L around his chin as though he were seriously thinking. “That’s a good question.”

 

Leorio felt the grin on his face. “Too cheeky, ‘Pika.”

 

“’Pika?” Kurapika was taken aback, a slight shade of red creeping up to his ears. “Nicknames already? Not to mention that nicknames of all names!”

 

Leorio rested his jaw on the palm of his hand, enjoying watching the usual composed man flustered. “Never too early for nicknames. What else is there? Kurapeeks? Kurapeeky? KP?”

 

Kurapika grew redder by the minute, sinking into his seat. “Stop! Those are all awful!”

 

The grin on Leorio’s face grew wider. Watching the red spread across Kurapika's pale complexion was a sight that Leorio could get used to.  “Embarrassed, Kurapeeky?”

 

“Not at all, Rioleo!” Kurapika regained his composure and his bite.

 

“That’s not even a nickname! That’s just offensive,” Leorio through his hands back.

 

“Fine, Oreo,” Kurapika’s laugh bubbled through his words.

 

“Come on, Peeky-“

 

“L’oreal, please-“

 

At some point, the conversation had turned into a mixture of giggles and Leorio felt more relaxed than he had been in awhile. Kurapika always had a quip hot on his tongue.

 

Taking a sip of his coffee, Leorio calmed down. Looking over his coffee at Kurapika, Leorio took mental note of how beautiful Kurapika’s eyes were when they were looking at Leorio with mirth. Sometimes, however, when Leorio wasn't looking, he could have sworn that Kurapika's gaze became sharper. 

 

“You aren’t going to drink?” Leorio pointed to Kurapika’s coffee.

 

“Oh, right,” Kurapika removed the lid of his coffee and began to blow on it. His features grew contemplative, as one would when they were deciding tactics.“So, Leorio,” Kurapika took a small sip of his coffee, “what’s your family like?” His tone was none nonchalant, but his eyes focused. Leorio, who was gazing elsewhere until Kurapika had spoken, didn't make much note of it. 

 

“My family,” Leorio thought, “well, it’s big. Lots of cousins and not enough space.”

 

Leorio lived about four hours away from the university and it had been a few months since he last saw his family in person. They were good people, lively people, who didn’t deserve the dirt-poor living conditions they were given. The truth of life, was that it was unfair. Noble claims be dammed. Of course, that didn't mean people should submit to their fate.

  

“What’s your family like, Kura?” Leorio took another sip of his coffee.

 

Kurapika’s eyes softened. “It’s also big.” There was no more elaboration, which Leorio thought was odd. “What’s your last name, Leorio?”

 

“Paladinight, you?”

 

“Kuruta. Paladin knights?” Kurapika took another sip of his coffee, his eyes strangely analytical and locked with Leorio's. “That’s a very fearsome last name you have.” The tone was laced with both interest and slight jib. 

 

“Honestly, I bet one of my ancestors changed our last name to that at some point to look cool,” Leorio finished his coffee. He had always liked the sound of his last name, though.

 

“Where is your family from?” Kurapika also finished his coffee.

 

“Spain and Italy.” Leorio could tell that Kurapika’s features were Asian, but he could not tell where in Asia Kurapika was from. “Where is your family from?”

 

“South Korea,” Kurapika answered, standing up, rather abruptly. “I have to go study, it’s about time, and you should too. It was pleasure to meet you, Leorio Paladinight.”

 

“It sounds like some business deal when you say it like that,” Leorio rolled his eyes. “Talk normal, Kura. Glad to know that you aren’t just a weirdo who sits on shelves, don’t make me change my opinion on you.”   

 

Kurapika muffled his laugher with his hand; Leorio wished that he did not.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow in the library, like every other day,” Kurapika nodded as he weaved through the swarm of people.

 

“See ya!” Leorio called over the crowd, knocking over a small woman that was below his line of sight by accident.

 

It was a good day.


	3. Chapter 3

Leorio felt like ripping out his hair. 

It was a usual day, Leorio was going to the library at his usual time, until that menace appeared. Like an unwanted insect that thought it prudent to sit on ones nose, just as they were falling asleep, the menace manifested itself before Leorio. Leorio had been looking forward to going to the library and seeing Kurapika again, that plump pest manifested himself at the door of the library. Leorio couldn't describe his emotions any clearer than in a whine that sounded more like the growl of a peeved dog. 

“Ah, Leorio, the library is great, isn’t it?” Tonpa smiled sweetly at Leorio, sending a shiver down his spine. It was the sort of smile that made Leorio read to take off his shoe and throw it at the small man. Yet, Leorio didn't feel like making the effort. His feet would get cold.

“Don’t you have more important things to do?” Leorio grinded the words through his teeth. If he weren’t in a library, he would have told Tonpa off long ago. 

Tonpa paused and scratched his chin, as though he was deep in though. Leorio wanted to throw his bag, full of textbooks, at Tonpa. Perhaps it would squish the stubby man’s nose down further; Leorio crinkled his nose at the thought. 

“You’re right, I do have better things to do. Anything is more important than talking to you. Goodbye,” Tonpa waved his hand nonchalantly and exited the library. There was a grin plastered to his face, Leorio caught it just as the man was turning, and Leorio suddenly regretted not throwing his shoe or textbooks at Tonpa when he had the chance. 

“WHY THAT LITTLE-“ Leorio stopped his foot, his gangly limbs swinging. Tonpa was a special kind of vermin. Leorio didn't know why he tolerated him. 

“Shh, you are in a library,” a familiar voice chided. 

Leorio couldn’t help the grin that hung itself on Leorio’s face, but he soon masked it with a huff as he turned around to address the voice. 

“Says the one who was sitting on a bookshelf yesterday, and has been abusing library conduct for a year,” Leorio jutted his jaw up. “Nice to see you learned from your mistakes, Kurapika. You are so reformed that you now correct others?” the tall man let himself relax, taking in the scent of old papers and coffee that permeated this library. 

Kurapika clicked his tongue, crossing his arms defensively. “If you are going to be like that, then perhaps I will feed my rebellious side and sit on the shelves to spite you. Nobody else will notice me on there anyways.” 

“What are you, 12? You don’t have invisibility powers; so sorry you had to find out this way. You were just lucky that you didn’t get caught before yesterday,” Leorio began to walk towards his usual spot, falling into a naturally rhythm of jibs with Kurapika. 

“Where is your youth, Leorio,” Kurapika followed as he shook his head, “you have lost touch with your rebellious side.”

“What? I’ll show you rebellious!” Leorio stuck his thumb up towards his chest in an exaggerated manner. 

“Shhh,” a studying student scowled at Leorio.

A faint rosy shade crept up Leorio’s face, but Leorio drowned it with a well-timed cough. “There, you see, that was my rebellious side!” 

Kurapika’s shoulders shook with laughter, but the sound was completely muffled by his hand. Leorio wondered if that was a habit of Kurapika’s, or was it because they were in a library. Either way, it was slightly disappointing. 

“So rebellious you are! To such an extent that you can’t control it,” a large smug grin sat on Kurapika’s face. 

“Damn right,” Leorio took his seat with all the dignity he could muster. Reaching into his sack of bricks, he pulled out a brick in the shape of a chemistry textbook. Setting his pencil case to the side, Leorio scratched his neck. 

“Time for you to study?” Kurapika nodded, “today I won’t distract you with my odd sitting habits.” 

“Finally, studying in peace for the first time since I set foot in this place. I’m glad I called you out,” Leorio spoke while chewing on the side of his pencil. 

Kurapika shrugged innocently in response as he walked away from Leorio and into an aisle of books. 

Leorio watched the slender blond as he walked away, admiring the graceful way he walked. No, Leorio was not a literature student, but if he were to try and describe it, Kurapika strode like a prowling leopard. 

Or like a lone cat. 

“He’s probably got his own friend circle,” Leorio reasoned, turning open his textbook. "He's prickly, almost rude, in a strangely polite way, but he's a good guy." 

“Ignore me, I will read here silently,” Kurapika’s voice came from beside Leorio, causing him to jump. Seated on the chair of the desk beside Leorio, Kurapika had a book open in front of him and a pile beside. 

“Do whatever you want,” Leorio said casually, propping up his chin on his hand. 

To Kurapika’s word, the blond read silently as Leorio studied. It was a comfortable silence that did not bother Leorio. Occasionally, Leorio glanced from his notebook at Kurapika, to check that the boy didn’t vanish. 

-

Enough was enough, Leorio’s head landed in the crease of his open textbook, as though Leorio would absorb the knowledge like a plant soaking up water. 

His brain felt numb, more numb than the time Leorio entered a 15km uphill marathon. University was a sport of its own, and Leorio was one of the many drones competing in the race. 

With a monition, not unlike that of a zombie, Leorio lifted his head from the book; it seemed that no knowledge was being absorbed into his brain by that method anyways. 

“I’m done,” Leorio let his head sit in the crook of his folded elbows on the desk. 

Leorio let his eyes drift towards Kurapika, who was still engrossed in the same book that he was reading from before, and in relatively the same position. 

Kurapika’s hair framed his face gently, angled down at the book below. Leorio’s eyes fell on the dangling ruby earring, barely peeking out from Kurapika’s hair at this angle. 

Leorio thought it contrasted nicely against Kurapika’s pale skin. 

Today, Kurapika was dressed in a navy-blue sweater with a diamond-stitched pattern running down the center. Leorio was thankful that Kurapika was wearing something warm, unlike yesterday. It was freezing outside for god’s sake! 

Gaze moving up, Leorio examined Kurapika’s features closer. The slope of his jaw was delicate, his nose small, cheekbones high, and- 

“Is there something on my face?” Kurapika spoke with no infliction, eyes never moving from his book. 

Leorio sat up, startled. “No, uh,” Leorio scratched his cheek, “I was just, daydreaming.” 

Kurapika did not respond, only hum. 

“What’s the book about?” Leorio tried for a subject change, glancing down at the title of the novel. 

The Myth of Scales, Leorio had never heard of it. 

“It’s interesting. Are you interested in mythology?” Kurapika closed the book and folded his hands into a bridge to rest his chin on; his tawny eyes seemed to twinkle.

“Yesterday it was spirits, what’s with you and this stuff?” Leorio leaned back in his chair. It was heartwarming, Leorio thought, to see someone talk about things that they were passionate about. Even if it was as weird as spirits. Not that Leorio was one to judge. The only things that he ever read now were textbooks. 

Kurapika pressed his lips into a thin line, the light in his eyes growing colder. “Is there something wrong with liking magic?” 

“Nothing wrong with it,” Leorio threw his arms over his head and extended his legs in a stretch, “just not common to see people your age taking such an interest in it.” 

“People have no taste. There is merit in all types of literature,” Kurapika looked positively offended. “Grow the mind with knowledge, feed it with creativity, and nurture it with emotion.”

“Spoken like a true bookworm,” Leorio teased. It was nice, Leorio thought, to be able to talk casually with someone who he had only known for a day. 

Kurapika raised an eyebrow turning to face Leorio completely. In a serious tone and with eyes like daggers, Kurapika questioned, “Do you think all fantasy is garbage?” 

“Haven’t thought about fantasy in ages. Can’t really say I was ever interested in it. Although I did want to meet a superhero when I was younger.” Leorio responded truthfully. That dream had ended promptly when Leorio had spotted the Superman from his birthday party making out with a women behind his house. Leorio then learned that superpowers and magic was mostly just adults trying to gain a buck. 

“What types of books do your friends read?” Kurapika gestured his arms to the mountain of books in the library. "You do spend a lot of time here."

Leorio thought about it. He knew that he was never much into reading, there always seemed like better to do, but it hadn't occurred to him just how long it had been since he last read anything aside from his class notes. “I have no idea. We don’t read much, aside from textbooks” 

“I’ll bring you some real books tomorrow,” Kurapika resolved, standing up, a certain clip to his steps. “Learn to appreciate fiction too.” 

Leorio watched Kurapika stack the bundle of books he was hording into his arms, making his way to place them back into their homes in the shelves. 

“Kurapika,” Leorio called, causing a snippy hush to come from somewhere in the library. “Could I get your phone number? There’s a party at my friend’s place in a few days, he’s not the crazy type, do you want to come?” 

There was a pause; Leorio felt tension build up in his shoulders. So what, if Kurapika didn’t want to come, Leorio didn’t care. He was just being friendly, extending an offer for them to meet outside of the library. There was nothing wrong with that and Leorio wouldn't pretend like there was! 

Kurapika was an interesting sort, sharp tongued, passionate about certain topics, and an interesting mix of polite and frank. Interestingly enough, Leorio found listening to the man to be refreshing from the sullen views of most students that Leorio had come across.

“I,” Kurapika turned around, arms strained to hold the load of books in his arms, “don’t have a phone. Can we talk about this tomorrow, I have to go,” the blond’s tone was laced with a firm edge that had not been there a moment ago. 

“Sure…” Leorio nodded, eyebrows furrowing at the change in Kurapika’s demeanor, but feeling as though asking about it would be useless. 

So, Leorio decided to go back to his mule job, studying, feeling slightly dejected.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, Tonpa uses the T slur once. He's an ass that should be burned.

It had been a week since Leorio had first begun to speak with Kurapika, Leorio thought to himself as he walked from the library to his dorm. The weather was a biting cold, getting colder by the day. Crisp air filled Leorio’s lungs as he sighed.

 

His day had been going well. Classes were stressful, but Leorio was keeping up. Kurapika and Leorio had established a routine. Leorio would study, Kurapika would read in the chair beside Leorio, and when Leorio was ready to rip his hair out, they would take a break and talk. It was refreshing, Leorio had to admit.  

 

Sometimes, Kurapika would help Leorio in subjects that he was having difficulty with. Leorio had been slightly irked at the fact that Kurapika seemed to know the content he was studying, despite not having taken the course. Kurapika responded that reading on enough subjects had given him knowledge on most matters. Once again, emphasizing on the power of literature.

 

Leorio was starting to understand the power of a bookworm with an uncanny memory and passion for discovery.

 

When Leorio was ready to leave, they would go get coffee if neither was busy, or a proper meal if one was hungry.

 

It was enjoyable. Leorio found Kurapika’s company a welcome presence at his side, despite their bickering. Kurapika was prideful, but he wasn’t above showing respect as long as Leorio reciprocated as much. Surprisingly enough, Kurapika had agreed to come to Leorio’s friend’s party, albeit it did take Leorio insulting Kurapika by characterizing him as a shut-in to make it work.

 

The snippy tone Kurapika’s body language took on was enough to tell Leorio that he had made an accurate judgment. Determined to prove Leorio’s accusation wrong, Kurapika had muttered an agreement to come through gritted teeth.

 

Today was going fine, until Leorio had run into that guy outside the library.

 

Tonpa.

 

Leorio had tried to escape, but Tonpa had a clearly embellished story about him forgetting his wallet and being very hungry to sing to Leorio.

 

If there was anything Leorio had learned from his first year at university, it was that Tonpa was a jerk and that he should be avoided at all costs. Leorio had failed enough tests because of Tonpa and his stubby fingers showing Leorio the wrong formulas and short cuts, not to mention cheap fake textbooks.

 

“I can’t wait to eat,” Tonpa patted his round stomach lovingly, a stupidly fake grin on his face.

 

Leorio shoved his hands further into his jacked pockets, feeling the hole at the bottom grow larger at the force of the motion. “You aren’t really hungry, are you?” Leorio muttered more to himself.

 

Tonpa had heard it. Leorio wasn’t talented at being quiet.

 

“I am! I swear! Famished, in fact!” Tonpa’s eyes were wide and innocent, but the expression made Leorio’s skin crawl.

 

“Yeah, yeah, fine, fine,” Leorio gave in.

 

Tonpa hummed, “Ah, Leorio, you are such a nice guy! I know how scarce money is for you, but you still are giving it up for me.”

 

A vein on Leorio’s head was ready to burst. “Keep on about it and I’ll change my mind.”

 

“I get it, I get it,” Tonpa put his hands up as a white flag. “Let’s talk about something else,” Tonpa suggested as he zipped his olive winter coat up further. “How about that blond girl that has been sitting next to you in the library for the past week?”

 

Choking on his spit, Leorio stumbled, his body jerking forward, before he balanced himself. Clearing his throat, Leorio pretended that he had not just done that. “Have you been spying on me?” Leorio pointed an accusatory finger at Tonpa. The idea of Tonpa lurking behind the shelves of the library, watching Leorio, taking notes on who he is spending time with, was a down right terrifying thought.

 

“Nothing like that,” Tonpa’s tone was laced with a good-natured laugh, “I just happened to see you with her a few times. You interested in her?”

 

Leorio’s face turned red as he sputtered out a broken incoherent sentence.

 

“Ah, young love. May it go well with her,” Tonpa wished with a glint in his eye.  

 

Calming down, Leorio waved his hand. “Firstly, he’s male,” Leorio didn’t mention that being male didn’t cross someone off Leorio’s ‘interested’ list, “secondly, I’ve only known him for a week!”

 

“He’s a boy? Really?” Tonpa stroked his chin, “I only saw him from the back. His hair is pretty long.”

 

“Yeah well,” Leorio grew defensive, “hair length does not determine gender. He told me he is male, so he is male, end of story.”

 

Tonpa stopped in his tracks, eyes widening. “Oh, I get it,” a low chortle rumbled from Tonpa before his tone grew taunting and dark, “you have a crush on a tranny, how pathetic, can’t get a real girl?”

 

Leorio saw red, a burning anger that took the form of a fist. “Take that back! You know better than that!”

 

“Hm, do I,” Tonpa smirked, taking a step back from the fuming gangly man.

 

That was the tipping point; Leorio felt the voice in his brain begging to smack the knobby man.  Fist flow back, eyes on Tonpa, teeth bared, and Leorio was ready to strike.

 

“Just kidding!” Tonpa skipped back a few steps. “Come now, Leorio, can’t take a joke? I know better, you are right. Wow, I just remembered… I need to meet with my professor. No food for me! Nice seeing you!” The smaller man slithered away.

 

Stomping his foot on the ground, Leorio felt like pulling his hair out. He was a seething volcano, ready to explode. Steam seemed to roll off him, but that might be his breath in contrast to the cool air. Leorio didn’t care.  

 

Leorio didn’t register the sound of clacking heels against the pavement along with a fruity sent. If he did, he would have noticed that the air grew dangerous.

 

The long bony hand that was placed on Leorio’s shoulder made Leorio jump, his body coloring with shock, along with his fist automatically swinging back. Suddenly, a rush of cold seemed to crawl down his back.

 

The fist was caught, as though Leorio were a thrashing small child. A chiding tsk was heard, making Leorio feel even more like a child that was being chastised by an adult.

 

Heart thumping, Leorio growled, “Who are you? Let go!” The hairs on Leorio’s back stood up. Danger, it seemed to spell.

 

Astonishingly, the long nails digging into Leorio’s wrist let go.

 

Moving back like a wounded animal, Leorio turned to face the person in a defensive stance. Leorio did not know what it was, but he knew that something was wrong. The ringing in his ears, the static on his skin, and the jumping of his heart all told Leorio that something about this person was wrong.   

 

That Leorio should not be here.

 

“Don’t be afraid~” The tall, oddly dressed man cooed, a bright smile set on his face.

 

Leorio took another tentative step back.

 

The man’s appearance was strange. Flaming orange hair, paired with what Leorio could only call jester’s clothing. The disfigured clothes made the tall man’s shoulders look broader, his waste slim, and his legs long; much like a poorly drawn skeleton. Below each eye on the man’s face there was a symbol drawn in paint, one a tear and the other a star.

 

His appearance was not right, not normal. His smile was not right, completely abnormal.

 

“I really mean you no harm,” The man took a step forward, one hand on his hip.

 

“Get away, clown,” Leorio took a step back in response.

 

Eyes widening, the clown man laughed, a dissonant, yet melodic sound.

 

Every bone in Leorio’s body was telling him to flee, but he remained.

 

“Please, call me Hisoka,” the jester offered politely, a delicate hand placed sweetly over his heart.  “I only want to look at you, nothing more.”

 

If Leorio wasn’t the embodiment of terrified already, he was now. “Get away from me!” Leorio growled, fists tightening, but not moving. Nothing was moving.

 

“You can’t escape me,” Hisoka chimed, stalking forward towards Leorio like a predator approaching it’s pray, relaxed and languid. “You, can’t” Hisoka repeated, announcing each word slowly and lovingly.    

 

In defiance, Leorio tried to move his legs, but found he couldn’t feel them. His body was nothing more than the body of a ragdoll. Nothing, Leorio felt nothing at all. Leorio cursed. What the hell was going on?

 

Hisoka’s eyes scanned Leorio, from head to toe. Leorio tried to hold Hisoka’s gaze with all he had, but found that in a few seconds his eyes closed.

 

As though he had found a new toy, Hisoka hummed happily. “Interesting,” Hisoka stretched out long fingers to caress Leorio’s chin. “Looks like I needed to touch,” Hisoka grabbed Leorio’s chin.

 

Leorio couldn’t move his mouth.

 

His head felt dizzy.

 

Just before Leorio felt on the verge of passing out, Hisoka let go.

 

Leorio fell to his knees. With blurry vision, Leorio looked up and saw Hisoka kneeling happily above him.

 

“What the hell are you?” Leorio mouthed, the words coming out slowly.

 

The world was spinning. Time was slow. Millions of questions swarmed in Leorio’s mind.

 

“We will meet again, surely,” Hisoka waved, the movement unfittingly casual before he vanished.

 

As though a rope had been cut, Leorio collapsed. A curtain of darkness fell over Leorio’s vision.  Fluttering like a flower, four cards danced to the ground in the wake of where Hisoka once stood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like Hisoka but man I love writing his style


	5. Chapter 5

 

The light was harsh, causing Leorio to squint. His head hurt and pulsed, like it would after a bad hangover, but Leorio knew he hadn't been drinking. Two voices bickered over Leorio, but the sound was muffled, as though Leorio had headphones on. It was faded and dizzy, but Leorio felt his blood run cold and his instincts told him that he needed to get up. The weight of danger was no longer in the air, but Leorio's nerves were anything but settled. 

 

Sitting up caused a sharp pain through his head, but Leorio did it anyways. He needed to know where he was. Last he remembered—

 

Leorio shuddered at the memory, the hairs on his back standing up. He sat up straighter, now with a deeper sense of urgency.

 

The room was familiar. A sick taste flooded Leorio’s mouth and he scrunched his nose. He wasn’t on the road side, or in Hisoka’s dungeon, or something, but he wasn’t anywhere pleasant. Honestly, Leorio would recognize this lair anywhere, even blindfolded, if the smell said anything. 

 

He was in Tonpa’s dorm.

 

Head clearing up, Leorio registered that the voices arguing belonged to Tonpa and Kurapika. Relief flooded through Leorio at the sound of his Kurapika's voice. 

 

“You should go back to sleep,” Kurapika’s gentle voice advised as the he pushed Leorio’s shoulders back down to the bed.

 

Leorio did not want to sleep, but his body would argue otherwise. Mind over matter, Leorio thought, as he forced himself to speak. A tugging feeling in his gut told him that he needed to know more about Hisoka. That man, that experience, it was anything but normal. “Who was that? How did I get here?”

 

Tonpa shrugged as though the fear running through Leorio’s veins was as important as knowing the weather. “You ran into Hisoka.”

 

“Yeah,” Leorio grit his teeth, “I know that!”

 

“Calm down,” Kurapika shook his head, placating Leorio. “Hisoka is a creep who is both well versed in martial arts and theatrics. He knocked you out, nothing more.”

 

Leorio was silent, trying to process the information. It was like a puzzle piece the right shape, but refusing to fit. “That didn’t feel like a normal guy, or a normal knock out,” Leorio clenched his shaking fist.

 

Kurapika did not look frazzled by Leorio's instance. Instead, he pushed on with a finality in his voice. “Theatrics,” Kurapika crossed his arms firmly, “that’s what makes Hisoka scary. He’s a normal man, but his theatrics make him seem like a magician. Even I don’t know how he manages to pull of certain tricks.”

 

“You could say that again,” Tonpa crossed his arms, mirroring Kurapika’s action, but somehow managing to have an entirely different effect. “I saw Hisoka when I was leaving and hid. Then, after he left, I scooped you up and brought you here. You should be thankful!” The older man nodded to emphasize his point.

 

“Yeah right!” Leorio sprang up, his mind scolding himself at the motion. “You hid?! You saw that creep and instead of helping me, you hid! Do you have no shame?”

 

“Now, now,” Tonpa shook his head calmly, as though Leorio was being irrational, “I’ve had enough encounters with Hisoka to last a life time. You should be grateful I even saved you.”

 

Leorio made a strangled sound in the back of his throat. One day, Leorio swore, he would squash Tonpa into the ground.

 

“Anyways,” Kurapika brought the conversation back, “Hisoka is a chemistry major.”

 

A sound that could only be described as a squawking bird came from Leorio. “Are you saying that he drugged me somehow? Is that what that damn fruity smell was?”

 

“It’s a possibility,” Kurapika sighed.

 

Jaw dropping open, Leorio turned to Tonpa. “Why the hell did you take me to your dorm! Take me to the hospital on campus!”

 

“Do you think I’m stupid?” Tonpa snorted, Leorio wanted to interrupt and affirm the accusation, “I did take you there. The doctors said you were fine so we brought you back. Kurapika here was at the hospital and grew very concerned when he saw you,” Tonpa gave Leorio a not so subtle wink, “and insisted that he come with me.”

 

Not content, Leorio pondered the story that he had been given. He supposed it could make sense.“Psycho chemistry clown,” Leorio cursed. “I could call the cops on him for this!”

 

“I assure you,” a laugh was on the tip of Kurapika’s tongue, his voice bubbly, but with something sour, “he has enough connections to escape being put behind bars. Believe me.”

 

“Evil, evil people,” Tonpa held out a finger and tutted like an all-knowing teacher. “See, I’m not that bad in comparison.”

 

Leorio was ready to blow up again, Tonpa smirking at Leorio, but a sharp, icy, glare from Kurapika made Tonpa shrink, face paling, and Leorio was satisfied with that.

 

“I have to go get food,” Tonpa scratched his neck. “Kurapika, take care of little, gullible, Leorio for me, okay?” Without another word, Tonpa practically flew out of the room.

 

A sigh that Leorio did not know he was holding spilled from his mouth. Slipping down into the covers of Tonpa’s bed, Leorio through his face into the pillow. The pillow smelt like Tonpa, a mix of muffins and pungent body odor, none of which did anything to improve Leorio’s mood.

 

Kurapika slouched into the chair he was seated. He quirked a brow. “Tonpa and you aren’t on the best of terms, I suspect?”

 

“He’s a weasel, a conniving weasel! Thanks to him, I almost failed a class! I had to pay for overpriced textbooks, which weren’t even the right ones, that he said were underpriced! My family isn’t rich, you know?” Leorio whined into the pillow, suddenly feeling the urge to punch the pillow because it smelt like Tonpa. “I know the weight my mother lost was because food became scarce, thanks to the money I wasted on Tonpa’s so called wisdom. I was just a freshman!”

 

Turning his head to the side, Leorio looked up to see Kurapika’s expression. The blond wore a spectacular frown.“My family is working so hard to put me through school, I need to work hard,” Leorio reminded himself.

 

“You will be a great doctor,” Kurapika put a hand on Leorio’s shoulder. “Even if you sometimes act like a dirty old man,” the male added as an afterthought, with a tease in his tone. The atmosphere lightened.

 

“Why do you want to go into law,” Leorio rolled over, facing the ceiling, feeling strangely light.

 

“There is evil running around in this world that needs to be bound,” Kurapika answered cryptically and looked up wistfully. There was a silence before Kurapika continued,  “You want to be a doctor because?”

 

“The money, of course!” Leorio smiled broadly. “Money can get you anything!”

 

“You don’t mean that,” Kurapika scoffed, eyes narrowing, “I can tell that you are a better man than that. Please spare me these antics.”

 

“Ha!” Leorio rolled over, facing opposite to Kurapika, not knowing why such a strange mood had come over him. He felt good that Kurapika thought that of him, but such poise sat sideways with Leorio. There wasn't anything wrong with stating the facts. It was a reality of the world. “Money can get you anything, Kura, it can even get you life.”

 

“Don’t say things like that, life is invaluable!” Kurapika stood up, the chair he was seated on falling back. The room darkened, shattering whatever calm lull had possessed it before, and Kurapika looked appalled. “I can’t believe a doctor would say that!”

 

Leorio snorted and Kurapika jut his face away from Leorio in defiance, head held noble and high. After a moment, Kurapika sighed, pulled the chair back up and sat down calmly. Voice softer, he spoke candidly. “There is more to it than that, isn’t there? If you wanted just money, there are so many easier jobs you could do, despite them being unsavory.”

 

“Life is invaluable,” Leorio agreed, “doesn’t change the fact that money can buy someone more time on this planet.”

 

Kurapika was silent, pondering. “Leorio,” Kurapika’s tone was laced gentle, “was it… an illness?”

 

“Sharp one, aren’t you, Kura,” Leorio’s smile was wry. “My best friend was ill.” Taking a deep breath, Leorio went on, feeling comfortable, but not used to speaking aloud about this topic. “He was ill and also had the misfortune of being dirt poor.”

 

A pregnant silence suffocated the air.

 

“He died. It was treatable, but we were too poor.” Leorio bit his lip. “I’ll become a doctor who treats the poor. Nobody should die for a stupid reason like that. I’ll get money, and use it to buy people more time here.”

 

Kurapika could not help the genial smile that grew on his face. “You have a good heart, Leorio.”

 

Bashfully, Leorio pouted, a blush darkening his tan skin. “Not especially.”

 

“Instead of hating the world, you try change it for the better,” Kurapika sat on the edge of the bed, his weight causing the bed to sink down. “Thank you for telling me this. Your candor is appreciated.”

 

“In exchange,” Leorio rolled to face Kurapika, the blush having faded, but the pout still in place, “keep that damn chemistry clown away from me.”

 

Kurapika’s eyes widened before a genuine unrestricted laugh came from Kurapika.

 

Leorio found his face heating up again at the sight. A smile like the sun, a laugh like warm hug, Leorio thought. He felt glad to know he had caused such a beautiful sight.

 

“You don’t know what you are asking,” Kurapika shook his head in disbelief, his ruby earring following the motion. “That being said, I’ll do my best.”

 

A wide grin plastered itself to Leorio’s face. He hadn’t known Kurapika personally for very long, but the connection Leorio felt to the blond was genuine. It wasn’t odd to bicker with Kurapika, it wasn’t odd to speak deeply with him, it felt comfortable and right.

 

Leorio was glad that he approached that odd pretty boy in the library.


	6. Chapter 6

Leorio knew that Kurapika was getting impatient.

 

It was the day of the party that Leorio had managed to convince Kurapika to attend. A Halloween party, Leorio had forgotten to mention to Kurapika. Really, Leorio didn’t know HOW he managed to forget to mention that part.

 

When the blond had come to Leorio’s dorm, ready to go to the party, dressed in a casual dress shirt and jeans, Leorio almost fell over. With the amount of awkwardness as the situation called for, Leorio explained that the party was in fact, a Halloween party that required dressing up.

 

Kurapika had not been happy to hear this.

 

“You aren’t dressed up!” Kurapika folded his arms and glared at Leorio defiantly.

 

“I’m still getting dressed up,” Leorio pointed to the make-up laid out in his bathroom. “My damn roommate, Hanzo, took forever with his ‘One punch man’ make-up or whatever, so I’m running behind schedule!”    

 

With a sigh, Kurapika sat down on Leorio’s desk chair. “Okay, so,” Kurapika folded his legs maturely, “what are you trying to do with all that make-up?”

 

“Frankenstein, what else could an aspiring doctor go as,” Leorio jutted his thumb to himself with pride.

 

Unimpressed, Kurapika took a book from his bag and flipped open to the page the left off on. Without looking up from his book, Kurapika responded, “You do know that Frankenstein was the name of the doctor, right?”

 

“Really?” Leorio scratched his chin. “Ah, who cares, nobody would care about something like that but you!” Tempted to sick his tongue out, but too mature to go through with it, Leorio stormed off to the bathroom to apply his make-up with his head held high.

 

“Have you ever done make-up before?” Kurapika questioned in a deadpan tone.

 

“I practiced this make-up yesterday,” Leorio answered while applying the make-up with no delicacy.

 

“Are you sure you didn’t forget how to do it, like how you forgot to tell me this is a Halloween party despite it being the 23rd?” Kurapika’s voice dripped with dry sarcasm.

 

“I said sorry for that, yesh!” Leorio almost smudged the lines of his stiches. “I’ll find you a costume, Kp, don’t worry!”

 

“I don’t need one, I am already a spirit,” Kurapika pouted.

 

Leorio put one pencil down and picked up another. “Yeah, yeah, mythology boy, I’m sure we all believe that.”

 

“You should,” Kurapika put down his book with finality and stood behind Leorio casually. “Your make-up is coming surprisingly good.”

 

“Want me to do it for you, too?” Leorio spoke as he worked.

 

“If you put that near my face, I will kick you,” Kurapika narrowed his eyes threateningly, but Leorio knew him for long enough at this point to know when he was joking. Or at the very least, half-joking.

 

“What do you have against make-up?”

 

“Nothing, in fact,” Kurapika leaned against the doorway, “I look quite good with it. I just don’t want stiches all over my face. Even less so, you putting it on my face.”

 

“Yeah, I can imagine you with make-up; you have a pretty face,” Leorio answered, before realizing what he had just said. Dread crawled up Leorio liked a spider. He almost dropped his pencil. “I mean, uh, erm,” Leorio coughed awkwardly, looking the mirror to see Kurapika’s reaction.  

 

A light blush dusted Kurapika’s cheeks as he tucked a strand of blond hair behind his ear. “Thank you, I suppose. I would return the compliment, but pretty isn’t the word I would use to describe you.”

 

Leorio didn’t know if he should be offended, but he found himself agreeing with Kurapika.

 

Kurapika mumbled something that Leorio didn’t catch, but Leorio saw though the mirror that whatever Kurapika had said, it had caused him to blush deeper. Leorio’s heartrate picked up.

 

“Uh, did you say something, Pika?”

 

“None of your concern, I was talking to myself. We have been over this, don’t call me Pika, Rioleo.” Kurapika expertly redirected the conversation, closing his eyes and taming his blush.

 

“Don’t see what you got against the name.” Leorio was glad that the conversation had returned to familiar ground. “So, Kp, was does your name mean?”

 

“Kura, is a variant of the way to say darkness, and pika means sparkle, or glitter,” Kurapika responded. “Putting it together, Kurapika means the sparkling light in the darkness.”

 

“That’s a tough name. Fitting for someone who wants to be a lawyer because ‘there is evil on the loose,’” Leorio joked.

 

“It is a noble name; I am proud of it. When you call me Pika, you are practically calling me ‘sparkle.’” Kurapika rolled his eyes. A small smile that Kurapika was trying very hard to suppress kept showing on his face. “Its offensive.”

 

Leorio sputtered out a laugh, his hand losing control and drawing an unflattering black line over his nose. “Crap!” Leorio looked at his face with horror. “I am ruined!” Leorio said dramatically, bending over the counter.

 

“You aren’t supposed to look nice, you are supposed to be scary. This helps,” Kurapika waved his finger tellingly, but the corners of his lips were trying needlessly hard to not curve up. Leorio wished he would just smile. He had a beautiful smile.

 

“Har, har,” Leorio rolled his eyes, thinking of a way to turn the new line into stiches. “Wait, if I call you Kura, I’m I calling you darkness?” Leorio turned around.

 

“Essentially, yes, what of it?” Kurapika inquired stoically.

 

“Edgy, aren’t you,” Leorio smirked before turning back to work on his face. “You rather be called ‘darkness’ than ‘sparkle’”

 

“I would rather you just call me by my name,” Kurapika rolled his eyes.

 

“Alright, Darkness sparkles,” Leorio, teased. “Sounds like the name of a pony.”

 

 Kurapika snorted haughtily. “I don’t appreciate you degrading my name like that.”

 

“Don’t be like that, smile, Sparkles,” Leorio finished his make-up, satisfied with the job.

 

“Did you not hear what I just said” Kurapika gave what Leorio could only call a pout, but Leorio could see that the moment Kurapika thought Leorio wasn’t looking, Kurapika gave a fond smile.

 

Turning around in a grand movement, Leorio pointed to his face proudly. “I’m done! Did a good job, don’t you think?”

 

Leorio’s clothes were rather plain; a simple suit with a blue hue, but the make-up pulled the look together. “Now we just have to find something for you to wear,” Leorio tried to think of the materials he had.

 

“Kurapika,” Leorio shaped his fingers into an L and placed his chin in the crevice of his thumb, “how do you feel about cat ears? Catpika? Kitty sparkle.”

 

“I refuse!” Kurapika’s face began to flush pink. Leorio felt accomplished.

 

“Could make you into a broken doll with cracks all over you face,” Leorio pondered, giving up on the cat idea, although Leorio did want to see Kurapika with car ears one day for the fun of it. Well, rather, the cuteness of it.

 

“We are already 30 minutes late to the party and being a doll requires a dress, which I am assuming you don’t have in this room. If you do, for whatever reason, I don’t want to know,” Kurapika retorted flawlessly.

 

Leorio tapped his foot. Unable to think of any ideas.

 

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me it was a costume party,” Kurapika scolded.

 

“I got it!” Leorio grinned, an imaginary light bulb going off in his mind. “I have an old bed sheet!”

 

“No,” Kurapika backed away from Leorio hesitantly, “you don’t mean to--“

 

“We are pressed for time and you don’t want me to put make-up on your face,” Leorio’s grin grew devious. “You like ghosts and spirit things, come on! It’s peeeerfeeect,” Leorio purred, giggling like a madman as his fingers moved like a spider’s legs.

 

Kurapika was screwed.

 

-

 

“This is ridiculous,” Kurapika complained as he walked out of Leorio’s residence with a bed sheet draped over his head. Two misshapen holes cut out around his eyes to allow him to see.

 

“It looks fine,” Leorio tried not laugh when he looked down at the shorter man. “I cut the holes for your eyes perfectly, if I do say so myself!”

 

“If this is the extent of your skill, I hope you don’t wish to become a surgeon,” Kurapika sulked. “How far is the house we are going to,” Kurapika changed the subject. Acceptance was the first step to achieving inner peace.

 

“About 10 minutes away, passed the hospital,” Leorio responded. “Friend’s name is Geretta. It’s time for you to socialize!”

 

“What makes you think that I am so anti-social?” Kurapika almost tripped over the bed sheet that trailed behind him.

 

“Name three of you friends,” Leorio taunted.

 

Kurapika was silent.

 

“Point and case,” Leorio nodded to himself. “No offence, but you are an oddball who sits strangely at libraries and doesn’t have a very friendly attitude.”

 

“My friends all live elsewhere,” Kurapika motioned his arm to somewhere far away, the bed sheet draped over his arm stretching with the motion. “I have friends, such as Melody, Killua, and Mizaistom, but they do not go to this university.”

 

“Where do they go?” Leorio questioned, genuinely curious at the new bit of information Kurapika gave him.

 

“Elsewhere,” Kurapika answered firmly.

 

Leorio’s eyebrows creased, but he didn’t push the subject. Kurapika was not the type of person who would reveal information unless he wanted to.

 

Instead, Leorio took in the chilly air of an autumn’s night and drew his line of sight to the moon. It was a half-moon, like a cleanly cut boiled egg, an ungraceful metaphor. Leorio constantly reminded himself that there were reasons that he was not an English major.

 

The stars were drowned out by city lights, but Leorio enjoyed the fact that no matter where in the world he was, the moon would be looking over him with its giant eye. Even if it did blink.

 

The pair passed by the hospital. Leorio recalled the a few days ago, Tonpa had supposedly brought him to the hospital after Hisoka had… done whatever he had done, to Leorio.

 

Remembering Hisoka caused an invisible shiver to run down Leorio’s spine.

 

“Cold?” Kurapika inquired, noticing Leorio’s shiver and change in posture.

 

“It’s cold,” Leorio nodded. While not the reason for his shiver, Leorio did think it was cold. “Still can’t believe you aren’t wearing a jacket,” Leorio frowned. “You are going to get sick.”

 

“The sheet is warm,” Kurapika shrugged.

 

“We’re here,” Leorio trotted up the worn down steps of the house and rung the bell. The door was open, but Leorio didn’t feel that he was close enough with the crowd in this party to wander in.

 

“Hello,” Hanzo was the one to answer the door. “Leorio, you finally made it,” Hanzo nodded at Leorio’s make-up. “Weren’t you brining a friend?”

 

“He’s right here,” Leorio pointed down to Kurapika.

 

Hanzo’s eyes widened impossibly large. It was then that Leorio noticed that Hanzo was wearing contacts to make his eyes bigger.

 

“You must be a ninja,” Hanzo smirked, “you evaded even my eye.”

 

“I’m a ghost,” Kurapika deadpanned.

 

“He’s Kurapika,” Leorio introduced the blond on his behalf. Wouldn’t want that dry humor scarring off the fellow party goers. That was what the costume was for.   

 

“I see,” Hanzo held out a hand. “I extend to you my greetings.”

 

Kurapika did not take Hanzo’s hand, but instead walked by and into the house. Practically walking through Hanzo. Confused, Hanzo blinked stupidly and watched the small ghost-figure walk away from him, his hand still held out in greeting.

 

Leorio stood in disbelief. That was cold even for Kurapika! Running after Kurapika, Leorio found that Kurapika had seated himself in the corner of the living room, away from the crowd of people in costumes.

 

“Why are you being this rude,” Leorio scratched his neck. “Today is time to socialize, remember? That was my roommate back there! What’s up with you? You were fine just a moment ago.”

 

“Tell him my apologizes then. I did not think shaking hands with a bed sheet paw would be a worth while experience,” Kurapika pulled his knees up and wrapped his sheet over them. “Go socialize, Leorio,” Kurapika waved Leorio dismissively.

 

Leorio could not believe what he was hearing. “I brought you here to so YOU could meet people!” Leorio’s voice grew louder. “What’s with the attitude?”

 

“I came here because you wanted me too. I’ll socialize with whoever talks to me, but nothing more,” Kurapika produced a book from under his sheet. “Parties aren’t my preferred pastime.”

 

“Gah!” Leorio pulled on his hair, “wait here! I’m going to go apologize to Hanzo! Geez Kurapika!”

 

With long strides, Leorio went to the room over and found Hanzo talking about anime to some people in anime looking costumes.

 

“Hey, Hanzo,” Leorio tapped his shoulder, “sorry about Kurapika. He’s a rude kid, I’ll give you that, but he’s being worse than usual right now for the strangest reasons.” Leorio tried to explain. “I’m guessing he’s not used to being around people? From what I see, he doesn’t talk to many people, prefers to read alone and-- “

 

“What are you talking about?” Hanzo held a hand up, stopping Leorio. “Who is Kurapika?”

 

“The bed sheet ghost that I came in with?” Leorio raised a brow quizzically. “The guy I was coming with to this party?”

 

“You did mention to me that you were brining someone to the party. His name is Kurapika? I don’t recall seeing him…” Hanzo trailed off, his eyes drifting to the corner of the ceiling.

 

Leorio was confused, to say the least. Feeling a migraine, Leorio decided to let this go.  “Whatever, I guess you weren’t really paying attention,” Leorio cocked his head in confusion. “Forget I said anything, I’ll introduce you again later?”

 

“Please do.” Hanzo scratched his neck uncomfortably, his expressive eyebrows knitting together in comical confusion. Apprehensively, Hanzo pulled out his phone and began to type. “I look forward to meeting…”

 

“Ku-ra-pi-ka,” Leorio pronounced slowly.

 

“Yes, yes,” Hanzo continued to type before turning to face his anime friends again.

Leorio was certain that there was some mania in the air right now. Growing more confused by the second, Leorio decided to go speak to his other friends.

 

“Kura could just be overwhelmed right now, with so many people being here,” Leorio reasoned aloud. He would give Kurapika time to adjust to the party without interruption.

 

“Leorio,” a tall dark man nodded at Leorio. “Good to see that you made it to the party.”

 

“Geretta, it has been awhile,” Leorio grinned at this friend. Geretta was dressed as a mummy, his long limbs dressed over with bandages.

 

There was a loud crash from the rooms upstairs. Geretta flinched and scratched his head in what Leorio could pin down as frustration.

 

“I remember why I don’t host parties,” Geretta stormed up the stairs.

 

Part of Leorio wanted to explore upstairs and see what was going on, but he had enough sense to not go into someone’s room without permission. Besides, there were only a handful of reasons why someone would go to another’s room at this type of party.

 

“Speaking of that,” Leorio rubbed his hands together, “at this type of party, the costumes might get wild!” A sick hiccupy laugh bubbled in Leorio’s throat.  

 

Leorio’s mouth, he felt a smack on his back.

 

“Can’t believe you are wasting your time here, partying, when you could be studying,” a pompous voice that made Leorio cringe lectured.

 

“Go away!” Leorio snapped, turning to Tonpa, who was dressed as a pumpkin, although minimal effort was put into the costume. His cheeks had two black painted dots, he had on a pumpkin hat, and was wearing a baggy orange sweatshirt.

 

Tonpa put his hands up innocently. “Who took you to the hospital? Want to be a bit more grateful?”

 

“GET AWAY!” Leorio shoved Tonpa away and stormed to the room that Kurapika was in. So far, this party was a let down. Why did Geretta invite that turd?

 

“Tonpa?” Kurapika mused, eyes not moving from his book, as Leorio threw himself beside him, the couch dipping from Leorio’s force.

 

Leorio leaned into the couch. “First, Hanzo acts like an idiot, then I don’t get to talk to Geretta, then Tonpa appears, and to top it off, you are acting like a royal ass right now.” Leorio pulled Kurapika’s cheek.  “What could make this worse?”

 

“There could be dancing, or drinking,” Kurapika offered.

 

A light caught Leorio’s eye as fireworks went off in his brain. “That’s a great idea, Kurapika!” Leorio lifted the ghost, bridal style. He was so small, Leorio mused. If he wanted to, Leorio could cradle him like a kitten easily.

 

“W-what?! Hey!” Kurapika thrashed, getting tangled in his sheet’s, “put me down, Leorio! What do you think you are doing!”

 

“You’re a ghost, nobody will see you, no need to be shy,” Leorio jostled Kurapika to emphasize his point. “Man, are you small. That’s why Hanzo forgot about you, right? That or he’s crazy. “

 

“Leorio, are you sane, or are you drunk?” Kurapika tried to pull away from Leorio, alarmed. “I assure you, I am real, but not memorable. Perhaps Hanzo was drunk too, who knows.”

 

“I’m not drunk enough, sadly, had nothing to drink and Hazno does get drunk easily so,” Leorio considered the possibility. “First, we gotta get some alcohol,” Leorio carried Kurapika to where the drinks were.

 

“Think you can put me down now,” Kurapika flicked Leorio’s head.

 

 Kurapika was warm, and Leorio didn’t want to put him down, but he complied. Pouring a drink for himself, Leorio began to drink.

 

“I don’t drink, it tastes repulsive,” Kurapika turned away defiantly. “The only drug I need is coffee.”

 

“Fine,” Leorio chugged his drink, “if you don’t need a drink to dance, you better be a naturally good dancer.”

 

“Leorio! I don’t want to--“

 

But it was too late. In a swift motion, Leorio grabbed where he thought Kurapika’s hand was, it was hard to tell when Kurapika was cloaked in the costume, and pulled him to the small area that was designated the dance floor.

 

Kurapika’s moves were clumsy, but it wasn’t like Leorio knew what he was doing either. The sheet spread like a snow angel as Leorio moved Kurapika’s hands. A number of times, Kurapika began to trip over his sheet, sometimes falling onto Leorio’s chest, but they continued to dance like idiots. Leorio smiled, and Kurapika’s pale brown eyes narrowed, letting Leorio know that Kurapika was not pleased. A small jab to Kurapika’s side was all Leorio needed to do to turn Kurapika’s expression into something else.

 

It was hard to tell, considering Leorio could only see Kurapika’s eyes, but if Leorio had to name the look, it would be fondness. If he listened closely, which was impossible when the blaring music was taken into account, Leorio may have heard Kurapika give a small laugh.

 

“Why are you doing this,” Kurapika whined as he almost tripped over the tail of his sheet for the umpteenth time. “You can go socialize or whatever, you know?”

 

Leorio paused, his steps faltering. The blond stopped moved and looked to Leorio expectantly. Locking eyes with Kurapika through the not-so-perfect holes that Leorio had cut, Leorio realized that he knew the answer.

 

“I like to see you smile,” Leorio put a hand on his neck. Although Leorio could not see Kurapika’s face, Leorio assumed by his vague body language that Kurapika was flustered. “You do know, that we are friends, right?”

 

Without a doubt, Leorio thought Kurapika looked illegally adorable. A flustered, small ghost, Kurapika was.  Leorio’s heart felt liked a resonant drum in his ears, but Leorio felt elated.

 

“I….” Kurapika began, before his eyes grew wide and the perfect moment was shattered.

 

The blond closed his eyes and shook his head.

 

Leorio’s heart sunk.

 

“I need to go, now,” Kurapika spoke gravely, his eyes closed and his mouth drawn into a line. Slowly, he opened his eyes, and scanned the room. “I apologize. I need to leave. Attempting to dance with you has been enjoyable, despite it all.”

 

In a fluid movement, Kurapika spun away from Leorio and weaved his way to the door.

 

“Kurapika?” Leorio chased after him, hurt dripping in his voice. What had he said wrong? Alarmed, Leorio pushed through the crowd, yelling Kurapika’s name over the blaring music.

 

The smaller male got to the door much faster than Leorio, his limbs bumping into tables and people along with way.

 

 “Kurapika!” Leorio tried again, now standing at the door. The night’s air was refreshing, compared to the stuffiness of the cramped house.

 

He was gone. Kurapika was gone.

 

Dumbstruck, Leorio stood at the door. Above him, Kurapika’s sheet fluttered in the night’s whistling wind.

 

“Young love never ends well,” Tonpa manifested behind Leorio, putting sympathetic hand on Leorio’s shoulder. 

 

“Kurapika just… left?” Leorio made the words real.

 

From behind Tonpa, Hanzo came and stood beside Leorio. “Kurapika, who is that? Was she some girl that just ditched you, or something?”

 

Leorio wanted to scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda like how this came out tbh.


End file.
